Marios Revenge
by ItCameFromAnOrphanage
Summary: After Consoles of Kidnapping, Mario finally snaps back at Bowser By aiming to kidnap the Koopalings So, is Mario the bad guy in this story? Maybe? & is Bowser the good guy? Well its like Donkey Kong Jr, in THIS story, Bowser is the good guy,like Donkey Kong was innocent in Donkey Kong Jr but previously a villain ( The Character Mario is the Intellectual Property of Nintendo )
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!, Hope you enjoy this story

It's a lovely day in Mushroom Kingdom, birds fly past, the beautiful wind, the sun & that massive building in the centre, Princess Peach's castle. What's going on inside the castle you ask? Well, on the 2nd floor, its Mario & Luigi, having a conversation!

''So what did a you call a me for Mario!?'' asked Luigi

''Aaah!, Luigi me brother!, I called a you for something important!, I've been a looking a back at our book of a memories!''

''Oh!, that's cool Mario!''

''No, it's not a cool!, I didn't a say they were a good memories, they're all about a the times a Bowser tried to pull a those a fast tricks on us!''

''Well Mario!, excuse me but Princess Peach is the bad luck, hahaha!, Mario!, I'm a kidding, laugh, it's a good for a you, but I get what a you mean! That jerk always a bothered us! But why are you bothering, at least we're a Ok now!''

''Luigi!'' shouted Mario! ''He came back on every Nintendo console!, we've been a beating him a since 1985!, a 3 times on a the NES!, 2 on a the SNES, 2 on a the N64 & not a to mention he striked on a the GameCube, Wii & Wii U! Luigi me brother!, we have to take a revenge, take something special away from him! Just like a he did to us, spanning a 28 years ago!''

''Uhh Mario!, I don't a think that's a good idea!'' said Luigi shaking!

''Where is a you're common sense! He did it all a time! And we cant take a revenge just once? We deserve a compensation!''

''Well Mario!, not that I support a your idea yet!, but what do you think is that special to Bowser!''

''What do I think? You mean _who_ do I a think! The Kooplings! Especially Bowser Jr! We're a going to make a sure that he feels the pain a that a we did!''

So Mario wants to take revenge by kidnapping the Kooplings!, will It succeed? In the next chapter, is when Mario & Luigi break it to the others & try to put it in action! But will Luigi & the others be persuaded enough to support the idea?


	2. Chapter 2: The announcement

Hey there people! This is the 2nd Chapter of Mario's Revenge!

''Ok Mario!, I am a going a to support a your idea, perhaps you're a right!, but we can't a do this alone!, Bowser's a giant Koopa! With all of his a henchmen! By that I mean a Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Wigglers, all the other enemies not to mention *gulp* all the Lava!''

Mario sighed, ''Luigi!, don't a worry! I'm not that stupid enough to just let a me & a you go!''

That being said, Mario & Luigi opened the door, left the room & informed the Royal messenger that there will be an announced & to gather the whole of Toad Town. The Little Toad agreed & ran off to do his duty. 10 Minutes later, the whole of toad town were outside the castle concerned.

Princess Peach yawned, ''What a beautiful morning it is in the Mushroom Kingdom!'' she said looking out the window in her very feminine voice. ''Hello what's this?'' As the sight of thousands of toads & Mario & Luigi at the stand trying to achieve silence. Peach came out and tapped Mario on the shoulder. ''Mario!, what's going on?

''Aah!, Peach, me and a Luigi are going to a make an announcement, please be a part of a the audience! Said Mario.

''Si, you need to know as well! Interrupted Luigi

''Ciao everybody! Sorry this a had to a take such a long a time my a fellow citizens, me and me brother Luigi have a decided that it is a good idea that we will plan a revenge on a the evil Bowser!''

Everyone in the audience gasped in shock, the atmosphere was intense & you could hear people whispering each other but it wasn't clear what they were saying

''Ok silence everybody!'' Yelled Luigi! ''Now think about a the times a he has attacked our peaceful a Kingdom eh?! And a your poor kids a were scared! Adults! You know what I'm a talking about! When you were a children! Remember the first a time he attacked us?! And some of you're a family members aren't even here today because that inconsiderate jerk ( who is in desperate need of meeting Gillian McKeith or Steve Miller!) had turned them into a blocks!''

''Yes!'' Agreed Mario, ''me brother speaks wisely, it's a something like a rebellion!, the taste of a revenge! Because what did a we do to him to deserve this for all the times he has kidnapped a Peach & tried invading our beautiful Kingdom since 28 years ago! Well we won't but up with it anymore!''

''Yeah!'' yelled the crowd!

''We're from a Mushroom Kingdom!, if Bowser thinks a he can all over us like this, he can think again!'' stated Mario!

''Thank you for a your time people!, continue a supporting & feel free to join a your Kingdoms army if your feeling enough a faith! This an announcement now a over!'' said Luigi.

The thousands of toads clapped & left, Mario & Luigi went inside as Peach followed.

''What is this!?'' shouted Peach. ''Revenge!'' replied Mario!.

''Well what's the matter with you!, have you been in those pipes too long!, Bowser is tough!, faithful Koopalings & henchmen!, no!, I wont go through with this Mario!''

''Yes, & we've defeated him!'' said Mario

''But he got tougher & tougher each time, it's so dangerous that once he got hold of the star rod & became immortal, Mario he could have done anything! Your just lucky you got to save him all of those times!''

''Peach!, if I did it all of those other times I can do it this time, it's certain!''

''Mario! Luck can play its trick, your so lucky to have stopped him all those times! That type of luck is as rare as a four leaf clover! You never next time! The dice might land on Bowser domination! What would make it worse than usual!? He'd be 100x times angry because this time YOU tried attacking _him!''_

''Not just me! The whole town agrees to it! You know you're never grateful! Sometimes I regret dumping Pauline! At least she was grateful for me saving her from Donkey Kong! But I gave it all up for a Royal buffoon!''

''Mario that's enough!'' yelled Luigi

''I'm sorry Peach! I just got so frustrated seeing how I was so extremely angry at Bowser while thinking of what he has done to us!, so I guess just took it out on you!'' said Mario sincerely.

''I forgive you Mario, I completely understand! Mario, this is a great idea & all, but, how much do you want to do this?

''a lot''

''Well in that case, lets do it said Peach with a big smile on her face, we'll have to make a plan won't we!, build an army, a map you know all that stuff!

So that was Chapter 2, stay tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: The Recruitment

**Hello everyone**

**Yup, this story has got up from its coffin, I'm sorry for that HUGE gap, I just gave up, I thought, what's the point & just abandoned it, but I'd like to give credit to Storyus Raccoonus who encouraged me to discover the antidote to make a story come back to life! Also, I'm thinking, I might want to write this in a different style this time, maybe more Casual.**

**Well! Here goes nothing**

''So Luigi! If we're a gonna do this! We'll need some a help! We won't be able to pull this a off ourselves! We'll need some a help! But we need someone tough! And be able to fight a like a man!, no offence Peach!'' Mario said.

''Well Mario, I don't a know who we can a think of, I'm quite a scared! We're actually doing a it!'' replied Luigi.

''Oh come on!, its a 2013! The year of a Luigi! This years about a YOU! The least you can a do is have some a courage & a bravery! Just think of it as a regular mission! Like in our a games!'' Mario said.

''Well, isn't there that a guy you used to know?!, he was a very good, now uuh…what was his a name?!...Aha!,his a name was Rare Ware!, yeah him why don't a you give him a call! Luigi said.

''Oh him!'' muttered Mario! ''he died!''.

''Well that sucks!, isn't there a anyone else?''.

''Well, there is a someone, he is a brave, he is a tough!, he has a blonde hair, he wears a green overalls like a you! His name is a Link! I first met him in a game called Smash bros! I think he could a help us!'' said Mario.

''But Mario!, he's in a completely different a game! How are we going a to a recruit him?! Mario, we're talking about leaving our a game just to find a someone, you know how dangerous that is a right?! I mean…we never know, the enemies in another game could a be way over our a rank!, could we recruit someone a closer & a _safer_ to get, like Wario?!

''Certainly not!'' shouted Mario, ''he requires abit of a coins if a you know what I mean''.

''Any of the Toads?''

''Meh, too wimpy''

''Oh for goodness a sake, lets risk our a lives then, let's get this Link guy!'' yelled Luigi.

''Perfect!, Now only one problem!''

''What now?!'' muttered Luigi.

''How do you actually leave a game & enter another one?!''

''Oh well, maybe we can run as far as a we can in any direction until we reach the end of this game a world?!'' suggested Luigi.

''How about you use my magic star I have!'' interrupted Peach.

''Your magic what?!'' Mario said.

''My magic star, it was once given to me by the star spirits, its said that it can do ANYTHING!'' continued Peach.

''So your telling me all these times you've got a kidnapped, you could have saved a yourself with this a magic star that can do ANYTHING!'' said Mario.

''Oh just be quiet Mario, here, just take it & talk to it, tell it what you want it to do'' Peach said.

''Ok, hand it here'', Mario took the magic star & gave it a grin, it was like a metal shaped star, & was shiny enough for you to see yourself in it. ''Sure this a thin piece of a metal is gonna help!'' said Mario sarcastically, '' ok, ciao little star, I'm a Mario, this guy next to me is a my brother Luigi, & uhh, can you please take us out of this game & teleport us to the Legend of Zelda''.

A red boxing glove came out of the star & knocked Mario for six.

''OWW!,Mama Mia!'' said Mario as his nose was throbbing, ''Peach!'' he yelled.

''Woops!, sorry!, I think it's a sprite that's only programmed within _this _game'' Peach said.

''You don't say!'' said Mario.

''Ok so your Magic Star doesn't work!, what _can _awe do to get out of this a game?!'' said Luigi

''How about lifting ourselves as high as a we can into the sky!, we can ask the Lakitoos!'' Mario said.

''Whoa, I think my star punched him harder than I thought!'' Peach said.

''No really, it could a work!, we can a blast ourselves right out of the world!, if we a go fast enough, we could maybe break the disk a barrier!'' Mario said.

''But Mario, Lakitoos don't go that a fast, they're only programmed to travel at a fixed speed to throw a hammers at a us!, yeah at a us!, they're a enemies might I remind a you!'' Luigi said.

''Really?!, they seem kind of a friendly in Mario Kart?!'' said Mario.

''Wait a minute!, I think I know someone who could a help!'' Luigi said.

''Shigeru Miyamoto?'' asked Mario.

''Hey not a bad idea!... BUT NO!, there's some toad in a the town, & he's quite a some expert if you know a what I mean!, he's a name is Ned, maybe he could a help us a leave this a game world!'' said Luigi.

''Where does a he live?'' asked Mario?

''I know, I'll lead a the way!, Peach are you coming?!'' said Luigi.

''No, you guys carry on, I have this castle & the whole town to take care of!'' said Peach.

''Suite yourself!'' said Mario

Mario & Luigi made their way out of the castle & Luigi led the way to Ned's house, he wasn't so far from the castle, he lived North of the town. A few Minutes later they arrived to Ned the toads house, it was a mushroom shaped house which looked peaceful & small, it was right in a noisy & busy town. Luigi knocked on the door.

''This a guy used to be known as Ned the nerd back in his a school days'' said Luigi.

''So he'll be able to help us!'' replied Mario.

The door opened only an inch or two because it was locked on a Chain. A little Mushroom head peeked through.

''Yes?'' said the little toad.

''Hi there!, we're looking for a Ned!'' said Luigi.

''Why are you looking from him?'' asked the toad quickly.

''We need a him to help us with a something!'' replied Luigi.

''Us?'' the toad asked.

''Yeah my brother Mario is a here with me too!''.

''Hi!'' Mario said.

''Mario & Luigi, are asking for help from _me!?, _whoa!'' said the toad with excitement.

''Aha!, so it was you from the beginning! Hi Ned!''.

''May we come in'' asked Mario?

''Sure! Of course! Do come in!'' said Ned. He closed the door to unlock the chain, it only took a few seconds before the door swung open again, but this time it was wide open. '' I never thought that Mario & Luigi, would asking for help from me!'' he continued. Mario & Luigi stepped inside.

''You must be a fan huh?!'' said Luigi.

''Oh yes your #1 fan!'' Ned said.

''Ok so listen, we heard that a you're a clever toad, & that you could a help us a leave this a game & perhaps enter another?!'' said Mario.

''Whoa!, your actually gonna try that!''.

''Well, could we?'' asked Luigi.

''Yes, it's possible, but its sorta sophisticated, and there is sorta a risk, not only for you two but for everyone here in this game world.''

''Risk?'' said Mario.

''Yeah, you seem every game has a programme, the programme is hidden far away in the games world, the programme is what makes the game function, it makes things in the game actually happen, it what helps the player play the game & tell you what to do in mission time!'' explained Ned, ''Why are you guys asking anyway?!''.

''We need to a recruit a Link from the Legend of Zelda, we need a him to help us a defeat a Bowser!'' said Mario.

''So what does that programme a have a to do with this?'' asked Luigi.

''Well if we're lucky enough, you could probably be able to alter the settings, & make it that the characters within the world can escape, to do this, you'll have to deactivate the barrier, which requires a special code.'' said Ned.

''Where can a we find this?!'' asked Mario.

''That question is as good as where the programme even is!?'' said Ned.

''Ok, so we're a going to a have to set out to look for a it!'' said Mario, Luigi!, we need to make a list, bring a some Mushrooms, fire flowers & some a Tanooki suites'' said Mario.

''Hey guys wait!, what I do know is that both the code & the programme are as far away as possible, they are right at the edge of the game world, so travel as far as you can, in the direction North!'' said Ned.

''Hey what does the programme even a look like?'' asked Luigi.

''Well, it's like a big machine hidden underground'' said Ned.

''What was that a risk that you were a talking about earlier?'' asked Mario.

''Oh!, when you exit the game, you gotta get Link quick!, because eventually, the player will notice that Mario & Luigi are not appearing, & then we might be sent in for reparation, so the fate of all of us is depending on how long you take!'' said Ned. ''Oh & just before you go!, take this!''.

Ned handed Mario something which looked like a Wii Remote but with a Toads head on top.

''It's a toad-a-com, now you just push that button to call me, we'll need to keep in touch so I can talk you through altering the programmes settings, so when you found both the code & the programme, just give me a call!''

''Thanks Ned'' said Mario as both the brothers left & headed back to the castle for supplies.

**That Brings Chapter 3 to a close**

**The Legend of Zelda is an IP of Nintendo, The Character Link is a character of Nintendo.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sparkling Waters

**Heya! So uhh, yeah here's Chapter 4.**

''Ok Mario I've a packed everything we need'' said Luigi.

''Have you a got that toad-a-com Ned a gave you?'' asked Mario.

''Got it!'' said Luigi as he got the toad-a-com out & showed it to Mario. ''I've even a got us a plunger''.

''Luigi did you remember to pack a extra Mushrooms?, we need a lot of a food since we're going to walk a far!'' said Mario.

''Yep I've a done that! I've a found that the nearest a warp pipe leads to a place called a Sparkling Waters, from a there I takes a 2 hours to walk'' said Luigi.

''Oh mama mia! Oh well, this is a it! Lets go! Where is a the warp pipe?'' asked Mario.

''It's just a few paces out of a the Toad Town'' said Luigi.

So the two brothers left quietly, without any goodbyes, the people of the toad town were still puzzled after the announcement, wondering how & when they will do this. As Mario & Luigi were making their walk along the whole of the town to get out of it, it's obvious that they would have bumped into a curious citizen who would ask them questions. Mario & Luigi would just say they're going out to fix somebodies clogged drain to get rid of them. Eventually the brothers arrived at the massive golden gate, which was the border of toad town, they both turned around, & saw Peaches castle in the distance overlooking the town. Mario pointed at the castle.

''Look Luigi! Not a long ago, me and a you were in that a building on a the second floor, I was trying my hardest to convince you, and know were a finally here, we're both about to do it'' said Mario.

''What are brothers a for?'' said Luigi, ''well, no time to waste! Lets a hurry!''

They both turned back to the gate, if you looked up you'd see a big arch, & at the top there was righting which read ''Thank you for visiting Toad Town, Please come back soon!''. There were two toad guards at each side of the gate holding spears.

''Mario & Luigi!'' said one of the toad guards. ''What can I do for you today?''.

''Can a you open the gate please?'' asked Luigi politely.

''Why sure!'' said the toad guard as he walked over to the middle where both sides of the gate met & unlocked it. He then pushed them wide open. ''Here you go!'' said the toad!

''Thank a you!'' said Mario gratefully as both the brothers walked out.

The toad then closed he gates, locked it & walked back to his original position. ''Charming!'' said the other toad that was opposite him.

Mario & Luigi were only a few minutes away from the warp pipe that they need to go to.

''Its ok Luigi!'' said Mario, ''We're not even a that a far from a toad town a yet! I mean this a warp pipe is not far either! Well, not compared to where we will be in a the next few hours!

''Yes,yes I know Mario! I'm a brave too you know! I went to a haunted mansion on a my own!'' replied Luigi.

Eventually after paces, the brothers came across a warp pipe, they walked up to it. They looked back, they could see Toad Town in the distance.

''Are you a ready?'' asked Mario.

''Yes'' replied Luigi.

''Ok, promise you'll be right a behind me!'' said Mario.

''I a promise'' said Luigi.

''Ok then in a that case! Next stop a Sparkling a Waters'' said Mario as he jumped into the warp pipe.

''Lets a go!'' yelled Luigi as he followed after.

A few minutes later, miles & miles away, in Sparkling Waters, there was a warp pipe in a pond, & out popped the two plumbers.

They both stretched.

''Now which a way is a North'' asked Mario?

Luigi pointed to where North was.

''Ok so now only 2 hours in a that direction, & we reach the boundaries, of this a game world'' said Mario.

''Sparkling a Waters is actually the closest a place to the game world boundary'' said Luigi.

''20% of the population here is a Koopa'' said Mario.

''What about a the rest of a the population?'' asked Luigi.

''Well since this is a place with a lot of a water around, Cheep Cheeps also live here!'' said Mario.

''WHAAT!'' shouted Luigi, ''You mean a those annoying a fish in water levels, and a sometimes they even a jump over a the water!''

''Well, they have a yellow tops like a Mr T'' said Mario.

''They're a enemies Mario!'' said Luigi.

''Calm a down Luigi!, we can just a try our a best to avoid a them!'' said Mario.

''Oh what's a next!'' muttered Luigi, ''are there Dry Bones hear as a well?'' said Luigi hoping not.

''Well there is a one called a Mr Mort, he lives a somewhere in a the East in a Lake'' said Mario.

''Hey Mario what's with the Koopas here?'' Luigi asked.

''Well, they migrated a here because they a refused to help a bowser when taking over the Mushroom Kingdom for the first time'' said Mario.

''So why did a they come here?'' asked Luigi.

''Well obviously Bowser wouldn't give a pretty reaction if he heard that a they wouldn't a help him'' said Mario.

''Ok shall we stop a talking & actually a go!'' said Luigi tapping on foot.

Mario & Luigi started walking in the Direction North. Where they were right now, was just grass, & a couple of ponds. 30 Minutes Later they came across some bush like gate which was perfectly cut, there was an arch above which said, Central Sparkling Waters. All those Pond patches that they came across half an hour ago turned out to be homes.

Mario & Luigi walked through the bush like gate, & they saw, shops, boats, buildings & people ( majority being Cheep Cheeps ). It seemed Central Sparkling Waters was the commercial area of Sparkling Waters. There was a row of mini puddles & people were going in & out of them, these led to underground waterways which were led to the puddle homes.

''Whoa! This a place is a much a more crowded than where we were before!'' said Luigi.

''Yeah!, but a remember, lets a not get a tempted into stopping, just a continue in a the same direction we were going for another hour & a half! No matter what a we come across, don't get a distracted!'' said Mario.

As Mario & Luigi were walking, they being ignored by the Cheep Cheeps, they didn't seem to mind they're arrival, except for _some_ of them who were arrogant & who would just shove past them.

-To Be Continued-

**That Brings Chapter 4 to a close.**


End file.
